The Legend of Zelda: The Hyrule Battle: Book 2
by Infernal Flame Zero
Summary: War has enveloped Hyrule as MajoraGanon and his forces mercilessly attack the Hyruleans. The Sages band together against this evil but when Link is mysteriously sent to the Twilight, who will defend Hyrule from the oncoming darkness?
1. Welcome to the Hyrule War!

Welcome to the Hyrule War

Chapter 1. Welcome to the second book of 'Hyrule Battle'. I have written this story once before but book 2 is a whole new addition to the series. Originally, I had skipped this war but I felt that it was necessary to recreate this war just for the sake of improving my skills as a writer and to involve you readers into the story itself. I apologize for the cliffhanger in the end of book 1. Many questions have probably arisen but don't worry; they will be answered in time. Now, without further ado, I give you, 'Hyrule Battle Book 2'.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One month has passed since the war began. Zero never returned from his journey and I fear the worst has happened. Yet, I cannot let this situation overcome my feelings. A war is raging and I need to focus on winning. Saria has taken this experience rather well. She was against the concept of war but in time she learned. "One must kill or be killed". That is the sad and horrible truth to war. It pains me to see such an innocent girl get thrown into this conflict. She must feel upset and grief-stricken, yet she always seems to smile regarding the situation. I truly hope this war ends soon; for the sake of all the people who deserve peace. _

_-Link _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun slowly set behind the rocky peaks of Death Mountain. An overwhelming silence overtook the empty fields of Hyrule as the night crept in. The torches of the draw bridge burst into raging flames as the bridge lowered itself into the ground. Many monsters armed with numerous kinds of weapons emerged from the Castle Town. Stalfos, Iron Knuckles, Moblins, and many other creatures of the darkness swarmed the Hyrulian field. They snarled, growled, and roared in anticipation of the bloodshed soon to come.

A small flicker of light could be seen in the horizon. A lone boy with emerald green clothes and golden hair stood his ground eyeing the armada of monsters without fear. Several other figures emerged from behind the boy: A powerful Goron, a swift Gerudo, a majestic Zora, and a virtuous Kokiri all stood their ground next to the boy.

Link looked back at the sages, "you ready?" Link asked.

The sages all nodded except Saria who stood in the back holding her bow with both of her hands.

"Saria, you ok?" Link asked.

Saria was brought out of her thoughts, "huh...oh, ye-yeah."

Link stared at her for a moment before turning his attention toward the battlefront.

Saria bit her lip, "I hope I don't mess up," she whispered quietly.

"All right! Let's GO!" Link charged into the battlefield with the sages following closely behind.

The small group of five people suddenly increased in numbers as many Gorons, Zoras, Hylians, and Gerudos appeared from the sides, surrounding the monsters in the middle of the field. The monsters where caught off guard and the Hyrulians took advantage of that confusion to strike.

"HYAA," Link shouted as he began slashing and hacking his way through a horde of moblins.

A small group of Hylians and Zoras stayed behind the frontline attacking the enemy with long range attacks. Bows were used by the Hylians and Saria as the Zoras used their sharp fins as boomerangs to strike down the monsters.

The Gerudos attacked gracefully with their scimitars. Their hard training sessions with Nabooru had paid off. Their high accuracy and agility proved to be too much for the strong but slow iron knuckles.

The Gorons used their superior strength to overpower the weaker monsters like the moblins and the stalfos. Their teams were divided into three squadrons. One would supply the bombs, others would roll around the battlefield toppling down any monsters that stood in their way, and the third would back up the Hylians and the Gerudos in hand to hand combat.

The Hylians, like Link, would attack mercilessly with their melee weapons, be it swords, axes, or maces. It was hard for them seeing as they did not posses any unique qualities like the Gorons and their strength or the Zoras and their aquatic abilities. Magic was not an option to them either, for magic was lost along with the Sheikahs. Still, they showed no signs of weakness.

The battle waged on until the dawn of the next day. It was a gruesome battle but the Hyrulians had emerged victorious. There were a few casualties but the majority was still standing.

Darunia approached Link, who was eyeing the castle intently, "we did it."

"No, this is far from over," Nabooru said as she sheathed her scimitars.

"Nabooru is right," Link spoke, "this was just the beginning."

"It is obvious that MajoraGanon was testing us. This was just a small battalion compared to his real army. But I don't understand, he could have easily taken us out if only he had sent out his main armada," Ruto said.

"You said so yourself Ruto, he was just testing us. It's just like a complicated game of chess. The opening moves have been made and now there is no turning back," Link said silently.

A Hylian soldier made his way towards Link and saluted before speaking, "Sir, we have won this battle. What are our orders?"

Link smiled at the soldier, "gather every survivor, we're heading back to Kakariko village to rest, you've all earned it."

"Yes SIR!" the soldier saluted once again and left.

"What do we do know, oh-great-general-Link?" Nabooru smirked.

Link looked at Nabooru and smiled back, "We don't know what MajoraGanon has planned next. But whatever it is, we are prepared. So for now, we celebrate our victory!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Darunia laughed.

"All right! Let's head for Kakariko!" Ruto exclaimed.

"Um…wait. We are short one Sage," Link said with a worried expression.

"You mean young Saria?" Darunia asked, "She's over there," he pointed at Saria who was sitting alone on top of a small hill.

"Thanks, you guys so on ahead. I'll catch up!" Link waved at them before rushing off to see Saria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link saw Saria's cold and distant eyes as he walked towards her. He knew what she was going through that exact moment. He had gone through it too, the first time he set foot outside the forest and had to deal with the cruel and unforgiving world. Yet, Link did not have to take part in a war in the beginning. Now he was older and better prepared for it but Saria was not.

Link sat down next to her and stared at her. She did not look at him. Instead, she kept her gaze over the remains of the battle.

"Saria…are you ok?" Link asked knowing full well that she was not.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Link. "Link, is this what war really is?"

Deep down she knew the answer but the tried to deny it. She clutched her chest tightly hoping Link would just lie to her but alas, it did not happen.

"I'm sorry Saria. I knew I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this. I'm sorry," he stared at the cold ground in shame. _"I shouldn't have brought her. What was I thinking?!" _he mentally slapped himself.

Saria's eyes widened, "No Link." She placed her hand on Link's chin and lifted his head up so he could see her face. "I'm the one who's sorry. I was the one who chose this. I can't start regretting my decision now. I have to be strong. It's my destiny as a Sage. Sorry I suddenly got like this."

"Just because you're a Sage doesn't mean you have to suffer like this!" Link shouted. He hated it. He hated the concept of destiny. Ever since he was a child, destiny controlled his life and made him miserable. He didn't want it to happen to Saria as well.

Saria took Link's hand, "It might seem awful and upsetting but it's not the complete truth of the situation."

Link raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying? How can you not be suffering?"

"Link," she squeezed his hand, "I have you with me, don't I? If it wasn't for destiny we wouldn't be together. Yet, here we are," she took Link's hand once more and showed to him, "here we are together. It makes this…all of this worth it. No matter how sad, no matter how horrible, or painful this might be, its still worth going through because I know that at the end, you will be there, holding my hand.

Link was at a lost for words. He knew Saria was taking the concept of war really hard yet she refused to give in, all for his sake. He felt a little guilty but deep down he was glad she was with him. It was then he made a vow with himself, to always be there for her and to always protect her, no matter what.

Link placed his hand on her cheek and stared at her. She was lost in his gaze and soon found herself leaning closer to him. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned in as well. Their lips were only inches apart but fate has never been so kind.

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

Link and Saria were both startled and quickly jerked back, their faces shinning a bright crimson.

"I leave you two alone for ONE minute and this is what happens?!" Navi shot an angry glare at Link who was too embarrassed to speak.

Saria quickly shot up, "So, I heard everyone is gathering at Kakariko? Good, I'll go up ahead and see if I can help out," and with that, the teenage Kokiri girl left towards the village.

"Got anything to say, Link?" the little fairy asked as she placed her small hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Link looked at Navi with a tear in his eye, "why do you always do this to me?" he whined.

Navi placed her hand under her chin in thought, "I don't…know. Maybe it's just fun," she giggled.

Link sighed and stood up, "Let's just get to Kakariko, shall we?"

"Oooh must have hit a nerve there," Navi giggled to herself one more time before following Link to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was greeted by a soldier as he entered Kakariko village.

"General Link!" the soldier greeted.

"Please, just Link," he smiled at the soldier.

"Oh, my apologies Gener… I mean Link," the soldier bowed his head. "The Sages are waiting for you at the inn."

Link thanked the soldier and began making his way towards the village inn.

"Security sure is tight in this place," Navi said as she hovered over Link's head.

"Well, we are in war and Hyrule castle is very near. The enemy can strike at anytime. It's best to be prepared," Link said.

"I've also noticed that there are a lot more people here than before," Navi said as she pointed at the crowd of people walking through the streets.

"My guess is that they are all refugees that escaped the castle town before it was destroyed. That is why we must work harder to protect these people," Link explained.

Navi poked Link's cheek, "My, how noble of you Link."

"Cut it out, we have to see Darunia and the others."

"Right-o!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brother!" Darunia shouted as Link walked in.

"Bout time, hero. Take a seat," Nabooru pointed at a small chair in front of a rather large table.

Link obeyed and sat on the chair. He looked at the rest of the sages. Darunia, Nabooru, Ruto, and Saria were all present. "Ok, what is our next move?" he asked.

"Simple, we attack the castle head on," Ruto said.

Nabooru shook her head, "not so simple my dear little fishy princess. We are dealing with a fortified castle. A head on approach will prove useless."

"Well, what do you suggest, thief?" Ruto crossed her arms and sank back in her chair waiting for Nabooru to speak.

Nabooru closed her eyes and placed her hands behind her back, "We wait."

"Wait? Why should we do that?" Saria asked.

"I think I see Nabooru's point," Darunia said. Everyone looked at him waiting for him to continue. "MajoraGanon cannot stay locked up in his castle forever. He will attack us eventually and when he does, we annihilate his troops. Without an army, he will be powerless and then we can stage an attack on the castle."

"So, instead of going to him, we let him come to us! I get it!" Ruto exclaimed.

"What do you think Link?" Saria asked.

Link crossed his arms, "I don't know if we can wait. He still has Zelda. There is a chance that if we wait too long she might die."

Nabooru smirked, "Leave it to me and my thieves."

"What can you do?" Saria asked.

"We excel in stealing…as well as sneaking. A group of gerudos thieves and I will sneak into the castle and rescue the princess," Nabooru smirked.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean, you are entering enemy territory. If they catch you…," Link hesitated.

"I will be killed. I know. That's why I won't get caught," Nabooru winked.

"You are too overconfident, you know that?" Ruto spat.

"You are not confident enough. If you doubt yourself, you will lose. If you have confidence in yourself, you'll prevail," Nabooru smirked.

Ruto rolled her eyes, "I don't know if that's bold or just plain foolish."

"I'll let you decide," Nabooru said as she stood up, "Now, if you excuse me, I got to catch up on my beauty sleep."

The group suddenly turned their attention towards the door when a rather nervous soldier entered the room, "Link! It's the enemy! They are here!"

Link quickly stood up, "What?! Now?!"

"Let's go!" Darunia barked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The front perimeter of Kakariko was completely wiped out by one person. The person, if it was human, wore a rare type of armor that covered his face completely with long sleeves that hid his arms. He was accompanied by two weird looking creatures. The creatures were as black as the night sky with weird markings throughout their bodies.

A group of soldiers lined up in front of the enemy with their weapons at the ready.

"Stand down," Link ordered as he made his way past the soldiers. He eyed the intruder intently. "Who are you?" he asked in a low voice.

"Zant, ruler of the Twilight," the enemy answered casually.

"The…twilight?" Nabooru asked. She looked at the rest of the sages. "Any idea guys?"

The sages all shook their heads.

"One simple question, are you working for MajoraGanon?" Link asked.

"Lord MajoraGanon sent me to…"

"Fair enough!" Link unsheathed his Master sword and the Mirror shield and dashed towards Zant.

"Eager to die now, are we?" Zant raised his hand and the shadow creatures began to run towards Link.

"Oh no you don't!" Ruto shouted as she shot one of her fins towards one of the creatures temporarily stunning it.

Darunia took that opportunity to tackle the great beast into the ground. "Let see what yer made of!"

Saria shot an arrow at the other creature. It screeched in pain as the arrow grazed its leg making it stumble into the ground.

Link jumped over the shadow creature and continued his assault at Zant. "I'll leave these guys to you," he shouted.

"No problem," Nabooru said as she unsheathed her scimitars. She stared at the creature as it slowly stood up. "Saria, back me up ok?"

Saria quickly nodded, "Ok!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zant managed to evade Link's attack by hovering in the air just enough to escape Link's sword. "What do you plan to do now?" Zant laughed as he summoned up an energy blast and shot it at Link.

Link smirked and placed his shield in front of him. The blast was immediately sent back the moment it touched the Mirror shield. "Thank you Saria," Link whispered to himself.

Zant was caught off guard by the attack and was sent flying back towards the ground. "Ooof, cheap shot," he muttered as he dusted himself off.

"Don't tell me that's all you got. Come on, I'm just getting warmed up," Link taunted.

"You little Hylian filth!" Zant spat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darunia, what do I do?" Ruto asked.

Darunia, who was too busy wrestling with the shadow creature, just waved his arm as if telling her to leave.

"OH!" well I never!" Ruto stormed towards one of the guards who was watching the fight intently along with the other soldier. She quickly took the soldier's lance and shoved him out of the way. "No one tells me to buzz off!"

"_Man, this guy is tough_," Darunia thought to himself as the creature pinned him against the ground. "Uh-oh, I'm in trouble."

Ruto raised the lance as if she were holding a baseball bat and swung at the creature sending flying all the way across the village. The creature collided against the Inn's wall and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Don't mess with princess RUTO!" she shouted making the nearby soldiers to flinch. She then stared at Darunia, "and you!"

"Darunia swallowed hard as a sweat dropped formed over his head, "oh boy…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This guy ain't so tough," Nabooru said as she dodged the monster's attacks with ease.

Saria tried to aim at the creature but it moved too fast for her to get a lock on, "Um…Nabooru, do you think you can stand still so I can get a clear shot at it?" Saria asked shyly.

"Sure thing, sweetie," Nabooru smiled. She quickly ran at the creature and jumped over the creature landing behind it. She quickly grabbed it in a head lock. "Take your shot!"

"Ok then," Saria closed one eye in order to get a clearer shot. She arched the bow back and quickly let go sending an arrow directly at the creature.

Nabooru jumped out of the way as the arrow pierced the creature right through the middle. It roared in pain before disappearing in a puff of smoke like its counterpart.

"Good job Saria, you're getting better," Nabooru smiled at the Kokiri girl.

"Thanks," Saria blushed slightly at the compliment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link had managed to knock Zant back into the ground. "Give up," Link said as he placed the Master sword on his shoulder, "my friends have defeated your little minions. You can't win."

Zant smiled mischievously, "Oh but I didn't come here to kill you. My goal was one much different than that." Zant's hands stretched and wrapped themselves around Link.

"Argh, what the hell is this?!" Link said as he struggled to get free.

A weird black hole in the sky suddenly appeared.

"How would you like a tour of the Twilight realm?" Zant asked with a wicked grin.

Link looked to his side to find Saria and the rest heading his way.

"Link!" Saria shouted.

Link didn't have time to reply as he and Zant got swallowed up by the black hole and disappeared.

"Link! What happened? Where is he?!" Saria was almost on the verge of tears.

Nabooru walked up to Saria and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine."

Saria looked at Nabooru, "but where is he?" she asked as a sob escaped her mouth.

"That Zant guy mentioned the Twilight realm," Darunia said as he placed his rocky hand under his chin in thought.

"The question is…where is that?" Ruto asked as she looked up at the night sky hoping to find an answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MajoraGanon stood in his throne room looking at the outside through a window. He caught a glimpse of the black warp hole Zant had created appear and then disappear in an instant. A satisfied grin formed on his face, "Let the war begin."

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: And I'm done with the first chapter of book 2 woohoo! applause Now, I think I've placed every single Zelda baddie in my story. Isn't that great? Again, very sorry for the cliff hanger but it will be all sorted out soon…if I feel like it. **

**Hasta Luego!**


	2. This is Twilight

**This is Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Since this book is completely new, I might take some more time updating the chapters. I mean, c'mon, I'm making this up as I go, cut me some slack. Still, doesn't mean I won't upload them. I'll try to keep a moderate pace… or a slow one…or maybe I'll…whatever, lets just get on with it! ** _

* * *

_

_We've been in war for the last couple of weeks. My men seem to be keeping up perfectly fine. A goron's stamina and strength are what we are known for after all. But raw physical strength only shows how frail we can be on the inside. Link is gone as well as Zero and morale can't be worst. Luckily, no attacks have occurred so we've been able to rest for awhile. What's going to happen to us now? Unfortunately, time is a luxury we don't have. _

_Darunia _

* * *

Saria woke up early in the morning and sat on her bed. She was currently staying in Kakariko village along with Nabooru and few of her soldiers. Today was the day Nabooru would try to sneak into the castle and rescue Zelda from MajoraGanon's clutches. Darunia and Ruto went back to their respective homes in order to keep charge there. 

Saria left the small inn where she was staying at and began walking around the village. It was pretty early in the morning and the fresh air did her some good. Three days had passed since Link disappeared and she hadn't been able to sleep well since. It was hard without enough without Zelda and Zero but now she had lost Link as well.

Her blue eyes began to water but she quickly wiped the tears off of her face. "I can't let this get me down," she said to herself. "I know Link is ok and I know he wouldn't want to see me like this. I've got to be strong."

"Today's weather is perfect, don't you think?" Nabooru asked as she stood next to Saria.

Saria was startled by Nabooru's entrance but then again, she was a skilled thief so it is to be expected. "How can you say it is perfect weather? It's really cloudy, almost as if it was nighttime," she replied as she stared at the grey sky.

"Well, today is the day we are going to sneak into the castle. The weather is perfect! Not only will the enemy not foresee our plan, but the black sky will provide excellent cover, Nabooru explained as she placed her hands behind her head. "Us Gerudos, we usually do our thieving and sneaking during this type of weather. Especially when we want to get some guys off the market," she winked at Saria who blushed in return.

"Shouldn't you wait for nightfall before attempting to break into the castle?" Saria asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Nabooru shook her head, "Like I said, the enemy won't expect an attack during the day. Besides, we wouldn't want to keep lady Zelda waiting now do we?"

Saria smiled, "I guess your right. Thank you Nabooru."

Nabooru looked at Saria, "What's this all of a sudden?"

"It's just, without Link or Zero here, it's been pretty lonely. I'm just glad you're my friend Nabooru."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I know its hard on you but we will pull through, you'll see."

* * *

"Link…, Link…, LINK!" 

Link shot up quickly at the sound of his companion's voice. "Navi?...what happened?"

Navi hovered above Link's head and sat down, "That is a good question. Here I was, taking a nap in your hat and then I hear a rumbling sound. I fly out of my comfy home and there you are, lying on the floor."

"_Wait, she was asleep all throughout the battle_?" Link pushed the thought aside for the moment. "Let's see. All I remember was being attacked by this guy, Zant. Then he used some type of weird magic and then I passed out. Where are we anyway?" he asked as he looked around.

Navi looked around as well. "That is a good question."

The sky was completely black with a hint of purple. Little black particles hovered all over the place giving it a sort of awkwardness. The setting reminded Link of a sunset for some reason. He stood up and walked up to the edge of what appeared to be a cliff. It would seem that wherever he was, it wasn't Hyrule.

His eyes widened when he saw the endless abyss on the edge of this strange world. "Ok, now I know this isn't Hyrule."

"Hey look!" Navi pointed at some weird monuments in the middle of the floating world.

"Maybe there are people there?" she suggested.

"It's the only lead we got. Let's check it out"

* * *

Back in Kakariko, Nabooru was preparing to leave on her mission along with two of her best soldiers. A Hylian guard approached the spirit sage as she mounted her black stallion. 

The guard saluted before speaking, "Lady Nabooru, Queen Ruto and Chief Darunia send their regards."

Nabooru chuckled slightly. "Tell them it won't be necessary."

"Nabooru?"

Nabooru looked to her side and found Saria staring at her with a worried expression.

"What is it now kid?" Nabooru sighed.

"Will… you be allright?" Saria asked.

"Don't worry, Ryuma and I will take care of her," one of Nabooru's guard interrupted.

Saria looked at the Gerudo, unsure of what to say. The other Gerudo took a step towards Saria, "I apologize for my friend there. My name is Ryuma," she bowed slightly. "And she is Nafayru."

"It's a pleasure meeting both of you," Saria bowed back.

"See, I already told you, I will be fine. Now you better shape up! Be strong for when Link comes back, ok?" Nabooru smiled at the forest sage who smiled back.

"Ok. May the Goddesses watch over you all."

With her last words, Saria stood back. Nabooru nodded and motioned her soldiers to follow her. She began to gallop at top speed towards the castle with her Ryuma and Nafayru close behind.

* * *

Link and Navi reached the strange building. He examined the weird markings in the monument's door. He let his fingers caress the hard stone. Link was taken aback when the door lit up and opened by itself. Link and Navi stared at each other for a moment before entering the complex. They looked around at the weird stones and monuments that decorated the structure. "Where in the world are we?" 

"Link, Watch out!" Navi shouted.

A shadow creature suddenly materialized behind Link and launched a surprise attack. Link quickly dodged rolled out of harms way. He turned around and unsheathed his sword and shield. "Hey, it's that creature that attack Kakariko along with that guy, Zant."

Link looked at Navi, "Can you identify it?"

"No way, I've never seen that type of monster before," Navi replied.

Just then, two more shadow creatures appeared behind Link. He was surrounded.

The first monster lounged at Link with its claws in front of it, ready to shred Link to pieces. Link placed his shield in front of him and blocked the monster's attack. The monster's attack was no good but that did not stop it. It continued its assault on the Hylian warrior, regardless of the little effect it had.

"These guys are not very smart," Link said as blocked yet another attack.

"Apparently, they rely on instinct like any other animal," Navi added.

"Allright then, I think we have sufficient information. Now let's end this!" Link blocked the creatures attack and sent it flying back. Link then dashed at the creature and slashed it with a horizontal swipe.

"One down…" Link quickly dashed at the other two shadow creatures.

The two creatures reacted to the death of one of their companions and attacked simultaneously. Link, however, was too powerful for them. Link kicked one of the creatures and sent it flying towards a wall. He then focused his attention the other creature and with a series of slashes, defeated the monster.

"Hmph, that wasn't so bad," Link said with a smirk.

"Uh, Link?" Navi poked Link and pointed at the creature that Link had kicked.

The monster stood up and let out an ear piercing scream.

Both Link and Navi covered their ears. "What's it doing?" Link mouthed.

"The hell am I suppose to know," Navi replied.

Once it was finished, the other two monsters stood, almost as if they suffered no damage. The creatures, stared at Link, ready to commence their attack once more.

"Um, I don't think we have enough information yet…" Navi said.

Link glared at Navi, "Not helping."

* * *

The weather over Hyrule had gotten worst over the past hour. The clouds completely covered the sky and the rain seemed like stones that crashed into the ground. The winds picked up the pace and lashed out at anything in its path. 

"_An impressive show of nature's power_," Nabooru thought to herself as she neared the drawbridge that led to the town, "_just perfect_."

The Gerudos dismounted their steeds and entered the castle town,

Once inside, Nabooru and her soldiers scanned the setting. All of the buildings were utterly destroyed by MajoraGanon and his minions. Not even the Temple of Time remained. Nabooru winced at the thought of all the people who had lost their lives in the massacre.

Luckily for them, no enemy was in sight; something Nabooru thought was odd considering there was a war going on. She pushed the thought aside and motioned her guards to follow her up the path that led to the castle.

A few moblins guarded the front gate of the castle. Still, Nabooru and her soldiers managed to sneak past them without much effort. The small group made it to the entrance of the castle and hid behind some bushes.

"The place has gotten pretty creepy," one of the Gerudos shuddered as she looked at the menacing dark castle.

"Focus, Nafaryu, we have a job to do," the other Gerudo soldier scolded. She then turned to Nabooru. "Lady Nabooru, where do you think the princess is being held?" she asked.

Nabooru stared at the huge complex in deep thought, "She might be locked away in the castle dungeon or she could be in the highest tower," she replied.

"How bout we split up?" Nafaryu suggested. She turned to her companion, "what do you think Ryuma?"

Ryuma nodded, "Yes, I think it's faster that way."

"Agreed. Ryuma, go with Nafaryu to the dungeons. I'll check the tower," Nabooru looked at her comrades as they nodded in understanding. "Ok, move out and good luck."

* * *

Link was knocked back against a wall and fell on the floor. He spent a long time battling the shadow beasts but as soon as he killed two, the other one would call them back. It just had no end and Link was growing tired. 

"Link, get up, we still have a battle to do!" Navi shouted in his ear.

"Navi, you're not doing anything at all," Link shot back.

"What the hell do you want me to do, sprinkle some fairy dust and hope they float away?!"

Link sighed deeply, "I need a vacation."

"Quick, hear they come again!" Navi warned.

Link placed his shield in front of him and blocked another one of the monster's attacks.

"I can't keep this up!"

The three creatures stood back ready to launch a simultaneous attack. They leaped into the air, ready to strike. Link braced himself for impact but it never came. He lowered his shield and looked up at the creatures. They were frozen in mid air.

Link looked at Navi, "Is that your doing?" he asked as he pointed at the frozen monsters.

Navi shook her head, "as if I can pull something like that."

"That would be my doing."

Link and Navi turned around and saw a small little impish creature grinning at them. The little creature resembled that of a small animal but whatever it was, it didn't seem hostile.

Link and Navi stood there for awhile staring at the odd creature, unsure of what to say.

"Are you going to stand there and make faces or are you going to finish them off?!" The imp snarled.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Link turned back to face the monsters.

The small creature flew over Link and leaned on his shoulder, "Ok, now you have to finish them off at the same time, otherwise they will come back."

"Uh, got it," he charged his sword and unleashed a kaitengiri attack, annihilating all the monsters in one swipe.

"Gee, why didn't we think of that?" Navi slapped her forehead.

The imp dropped down onto the ground and spun around. "Hi there, my name is Midna by the way."

Link and Navi were still unaccustomed to seeing such an odd creature but quickly shrugged it off.

"My name is Link and this is my partner Navi," Link said. "Tell me…Midna, where exactly are we?"

Midna smiled devilishly, "This…is Twilight."

* * *

Nabooru climbed on top of a tree branch and used it to jump towards an open window in the castle. She inspected her surroundings the second she set foot in the castle. She immediately noticed the strong presence of evil. A sudden cold chill traveled through her spine and for the first time in the gerudo's life, she felt scared. 

"_Huh, this IS kinda creepy," _Nabooru thought to herself as she walked through the dark corridors.

She eventually found the main stairs that led to the tower. She quickly ran up the stairs, eyes scanning any signs of danger. The higher up she went, the more she felt the dark energy of MajoraGanon.

"Is he up there?" she asked herself.

She reached the top tower and entered the vast room. She quickly looked around, darkness enveloped all. She walked towards the middle of the room and stood there deep in thought.

"Ever since I got here, I have yet to see any signs of the enemy. Why is it that I'm in the middle of enemy territory but I don't see… anyone…" realization dawned on her. She should have noticed when she didn't spot the enemy. It was so obvious, MajoraGanon knew of her presence the whole time and she played right into his trap.

She tried to deny it, maybe it was just coincidence. Maybe it was just luck that she didn't see any monsters. Her hope was soon crushed however when she heard MajoraGanon's maniacal laughter coming from the other side of the room.

Out of the shadows, the terror that was MajoraGanon appeared. Nabooru could now witness his true energy. She saw the black aura that surrounded him and knew right there and then that she couldn't win.

"Spirit Sage"

His words sent chills down her spine and her knees began to tremble. He really was evil incarnate. Nabooru knew she was in trouble and she had to think of something quick or she would suffer the same fate as Rauru and Impa.

With all the courage she could muster, Nabooru unsheathed her twin scimitars and stared directly at MajoraGanon. She wasn't going to give in without a fight.

MajoraGanon chuckled as Nabooru made a mad dash towards him. She jumped in the air and hurled one of her scimitars at him. MajoraGanon waved his hand and an unknown force knocked the scimitar away. Nabooru took that opportunity and stabbed MajoraGanon's chest.

"_I did it_," she looked up at MajoraGanon's face.

A wave of horror crossed her face as she took a good look at the man that was once Ganondorf. The mask he wore had somehow fused with his face. Purple and green veins tied the mask and his head together in a grotesque form.

Nabooru was about to throw up and the scene before her. She looked at the wound she had created and noticed the dark blood that oozed from it. She quickly regretted ever coming to the castle in the first place. She couldn't take it anymore; the once proud and noble Gerudo leader was left defenseless and frightened.

MajoraGanon raised his hand and knocked her back against the ground. "I'm no longer human as you can see," he looked at his wound as it healed. "You truly are brave to have come all the way here but as you can see, you weak Hyruleans are fighting a war you will not win."

As he finished, Aghanim entered the room with Nabooru's soldiers in his arms. He tossed them on the cold hard ground and stared at Nabooru with an amused expression.

Nabooru's eyes widened as she saw her friends. She quickly ran towards them, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed silently as she stared into their lifeless expressions.

"I'm sorry…Nafayru…Ryuma. I'm so sorry…," she cried desperately. She had led them to their death and now everything was over.

MajoraGanon walked up to her and raised his fist, channeling his power into it. "A valiant effort, and now a lost cause. Goodbye, Nabooru."

"_I'm sorry…Saria." _

* * *

Saria laid on her bed, off in a deep sleep. "Link…come back," she whispered softly as a tear ran down her pale face. 

_And as the rain came to an end, the night of the storm was finally over. _

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I finally finished that chapter. So sorry it took so long, I promise to update a bit faster next time. Things seem to be getting pretty bad for the Hyruleans huh? Wanna know what happens next? Find out! (Oh God, I feel like those 'preview for next episode' shorts) Till Next Time!!! **

**PS: See Kaz, I did the little line thingies just for you, aren't I special?**


	3. Lon Lon Prison

**Lon Lon Prison**

**Chapter 3. My thanks go to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've been getting kind of lazy lately so my deepest apology as well. This chapter will contain more action and possibly romance between two characters that haven't made an appearance since Book 1. Not that big of a deal but I just thought I'd mention it. **

**

* * *

**

_The concept of war is taught to us Gerudos since childbirth. Normal babies are born and are given milk but Gerudo babies are born and are given spears. We are a race that goes by honor; we protect each other as a clan and as a family, through thick and thin. This war has started and I tried my best but I have failed. I failed my fellow comrades and my friends. My last words go to Saria, please, never back down, always give it your all. You will succeed where I failed, and you will bring prosperity to Hyrule__See you around kid. _

_Nabooru _

_

* * *

_

News of Nabooru's failed attempt at rescuing the princess spread through Hyrule like wildfire. It wasn't long before Saria got a hold of the terrible news. She sat in the Kakariko inn waiting for Nabooru to return but alas, she did not. A Hylian soldier approached the young Kokiri girl with sadness in his eyes. Immediately, Saria knew what had happened. It had stricken her hard but she managed to keep her emotions under control. Nabooru had told her to be strong and that was exactly what the Forest Sage was going to do.

"Nabooru, please be safe."

* * *

Things were a lot more peaceful down at Lon Lon Ranch. Malon and her father were well aware of the war raging outside the ranch's walls and were scared of being attacked but Adol and his men reassured them that it was not going to happen.

A few weeks before the war had started, Link arrived at the ranch with a couple of Hylian soldiers. He had warned Malon about the war that would take place and assigned those soldiers to protect the ranch in case the enemy would decide to attack. Adol Kinghtwind was the one in charge of the small brigade. He is known as the youngest soldier to ever become knighted at the age of 17. He was given title of knight by Princess Zelda herself after he had single handedly defeated a group of bandits that were raging havoc on the streets of Hyrule for some time.

The soldiers placed blockades all around the ranch followed by four watch towers. Malon felt like a prisoner in her own home. She still did her normal chores, feeding the chicken, milking the cows, ect. But everywhere she turned, a guard would be staring at her. It was starting to irritate her. She was a girl that was raised alone by her dad so she wasn't used to seeing many people. She could even swear they were trying to peek at her while she changed but decided not to think of it.

"Dad, I want to go out. I want to see Link and the rest of my friends," Malon stated as she ate breakfast with her dad.

Talon merely looked at her and shook his head, "Sweetie, you know it is dangerous outside the ranch. I believe it's best if you stay here," he replied as he shoved a mouthful of bacon into his mouth.

"But dad, I can't just sit here while Link and the others are fighting to save us," Malon protested.

Talon stopped eating and stared at her, "I'm sorry sweetie but I can't let you go outside these walls."

"But I've been practicing with a bow and I'm getting really good!" Malon took out her wooden bow and showed it to her father, "see?!"

Talon glared at her, "you are not leaving the ranch, sorry," and with that, he continued eating his breakfast.

Malon growled in frustration, "This isn't fair! I have no life!" she stomped towards the front door.

A soldier appeared through the doorway; "Good Morning Mr. Lon, everything is ok…" he was cut off by a raging Malon that shoved him out of the way.

"Move it or I'll shoot an arrow through your head!"

The soldier was taken aback by Malon's sudden outburst and turned to Talon.

"Ah, adolescence," Talon said as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

"Yo Adol!"

The young knight rested under a tree enjoying the soft breeze when one of the soldiers walks up to him. "Whatcha doing?"

Adol looked up at the young soldier. "Hey Demen, nothing much, just resting."

The boy named Demen was a few inches shorter than Adol with messy brown hair and freckles. He was only 15 when he decided to join the military. Due to his age, he was assigned to patrol Kakariko under Adol's command. Adol saw great promise in the young boy and saw himself in him as well. The two became great friends since the moment they met and have held a very strong friendship ever since.

"Did you check out the owner's daughter? She quite a beauty!" Demen smiled devilishly.

Adol chuckled. "Don't get any ideas, she's way too much for you." he took out an apple from one of his pouches and threw it at Demen.

"Hey, how bout a little encouragement here," Demen pouted as he catched the apple with both of his hands. "Oh, just to inform you. She seems a bit irritated about the whole imprisonment thing."

"We are only keeping her safe," Adol commented.

"Hmph, try telling HER that," the young soldier replied as he pointed up at her window.

"I think I will," Adol said. "After I finish my nap."

Demen laughed. "You're something else, you know that?"

And that's why we make such good friends," Adol pointed.

* * *

"Damn, I need to get out of here," Malon said as she stood in the middle of the corral eyeing the four towers.

There was a soldier in each of the towers scanning the outside for any signs of danger. A few soldiers could be seen patrolling the inside of the ranch. It was basically impossible to escape but Malon wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Tonight, I will try jumping the fence through the house's ceiling," she stood pondering for a moment. "Yeah, that's a good idea!"

"What is?"

She turned around and saw Ingo carrying two buckets of water. He scowled at her, "What are you going on about, girl?"

Malon glared at him, "That is none of your concern Mr. Ingo!"

"Feh! I can't wait to see the look on your face when…," he stopped was he was saying when he realized he was saying too much and walked away mumbling to himself.

Malon held a puzzled look, "what the heck was that about?" she shrugged and continued with her daily chores.

* * *

Night soon crept in as Malon prepared for her little escapade. She waited for her father to turn in for the night before escaping through the window and climbing up towards the ceiling. She ducked out of sight every time the watch guard would look at her direction. Luckily, she was not spotted.

"Hm, how to distract the guard as I escape?" she thought to herself.

An idea soon popped into her head, "Of course!"

She took out an arrow and placed it on her bow. She took aim to a bucket that laid near the entrance to the barn. "Please let me hit!" she released the arrow and watched it fly towards its target.

Malon's training had paid off. The arrow hit the bucket causing a large amount of noise. The patrolling guards and the watch tower guards quickly turned to the direction of the noise, completely unaware of Malon.

She took that opportunity and launched herself from the ceiling, landing in the ground with a 'thud'. "Ouch, good thing I landed with my butt," she winced.

She stood up, ready to make her way towards Kakariko village.

"Taking a short walk, Miss Malon?"

Malon jumped in surprise and turned towards the source of the voice.

Adol was leaning against a nearby tree watching her intently with his golden eyes. "That was a really impressive stunt you pulled," he smirked.

Malon smirked as well "Is that your way to flatter a girl Mr. Knightwind?"

Adol chuckled at her remark, "Please, just Adol. I'm only a year older than you. And no, I have better compliments but I'd like to keep those to myself."

Malon raised an eyebrow at Adol's last comment but decided to ignore it. "Well, Adol, I'm not going back to the ranch and you cannot make me!" she crossed her arms like an angry little girl.

"Who said anything about taking you back?" Adol questioned.

Malon blinked, "What? You are not going to force me back into the ranch?"

Adol chuckled and shook his head, "Of course not! I understand how irritated you must be so I thought we'd go for a walk instead."

Malon's eyes widened, "really?! Can we go to Kakariko Village?!"

Adol frowned, "no such luck. Kakariko is barricaded, no way in. This time of night, it is probable we'll get killed before even reaching the entrance."

"Well, where do you suggest we go then?" she pouted.

Adol thought for a moment, "I heard Lake Hylia is a beautiful place under the moonlight, what do you say?"

"Sure, but, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to hit on me," Malon narrowed her eyes and glared at Adol.

The young knight began to laugh, "Nonsense, Link told me to take care of you and that is exactly what I will do. You seem down and irritated so I thought this would be a good idea, capiché?"

"ca-what?"

"Never mind."

Adol whistled softly and out of the corner of the ranch, a black stallion appeared. Malon looked at the horse in awe. It was as black as the night sky and its eyes were as golden as Adol's. It was a Gerudo stallion no doubt.

"She's beautiful," Malon said as she ran her hand through its hair.

"HIS name is Geis, and he is my partner," he quickly mounted Geis and extended his hand towards Malon, "my lady?"

Malon blushed slightly as the thought of a knight sweeping her off her feet flooded her mind. She quickly dismissed it and took his hand.

"All right," Adol said as he helped her up. "Off we go."

* * *

The two raced under the star filled sky. Only the trail of dust they left behind was visible. The trip to Lake Hylia took much less than Malon had expected but nevertheless, they had arrived.

"We are here, what do you think?" Adol said as he looked back at Malon.

Malon could only stare at the beautiful lake. During the day, it was ok, but at night, it was like another world. The water glistened as the moonlight shone down upon it.

Adol dropped down and helped Malon down as well. "Your face says it all."

"It's wonderful," Malon whispered.

Adol smirked walked up to edge of the lake and sat down. He looked at Malon and motioned her to do the same.

The two sat in silence for awhile admiring the view and each other's company. The peaceful atmosphere gave the place a sort of ethereal look. The stress and irritation Malon was feeling slowly vanished as the soft wind caressed her face. For Adol, it had seemed as if the War was just a distant nightmare.

"So Adol, I hear you are knight. Is it true?" Malon asked as an attempt to make conversation.

Adol looked at Malon and nodded, "yes, I'm a knight. You see, I was born as a poor peasant. My family could barely support themselves so when I turned 14, I decided to join the military. Ever since I was small, I dreamed of becoming a knight and serving those who couldn't defend themselves, like my parents. I spent two years training in the academy and then I was sent to my first assignment which was to patrol the market. It was a pretty basic mission and nothing wrong ever happened. Some bandits came out of nowhere and began terrorizing the citizens. I took it upon myself to stop them and I succeeded. Eventually, I was knighted and was given to task of protecting the Royal family but I decided to stay in Kakariko as their head guard. I've been there ever since."

Malon rested her head on her hands and stared at Adol as he told his story. She was fascinated by it, by him. She always dreamed of being swept off her feet but was Adol the one she had hoped for?

"Um, Malon? You're staring at me," Adol said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? OH!" Malon quickly jerked back in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as felt her face become red.

The young knight chuckled and shook his head. "It's quite allright. So, tell me about yourself."

"Oh, there is nothing special about me. I'm just your average farm girl," she said with a small smile as she brushed a strand of hair off her face.

"Nonsense, that's not what I see," Adol replied as he crossed his arms.

The farm girl began to giggle, "Ok, ok, let me see," she pondered for a moment. "I got it, well, when I was seven…"

* * *

The two talked for hours. Malon finally had someone to talk to. Of course, she talked to her animal friends and Epona but sometimes she wished she could talk to another person, one who could talk to her back. She had Link as well but he was always off in an adventure. Adol was in the same boat as her. He was always busy patrolling the village and making sure everything was safe. So both were glad the other was there.

Adol rode back to the ranch with a sleeping Malon leaning against his back. He would occasionally look back just watch see her sleep. He almost lost balance and fell a couple of times but to him it was worth it. She was like no other girl he had met and he was glad he had accepted this mission.

"Hey Geis," Adol whispered. "Remind me to thank Link next time we see him, ok boy?"

Geis bobbed his head up and down as if nodding.

* * *

Adol reached the ranch by morning and hoped no one would make a fuss about him being with Malon. His prayers were not answered.

Demen quickly raced at him as he entered the ranch. "Adol, where have you been?!"

"Hey Demen," Adol greeted the young soldier.

Demen quickly noticed the girl in his arms and pointed at her. "What are you doing with the ranch owner's daughter?"

Adol looked down at Malon and back at Demen. "None of your business," he quickly walked past the soldier but he wouldn't give up.

"Don't tell me you were with her the whole night!" Demen exclaimed as he walked next to Adol.

"Quit it Demen, I mean it," Adol threatened.

"But, but…"

Adol glared at the young soldier which caused the boy the jump back. "Sorry, sorry."

"Status report," Adol said as he looked around the ranch.

"Everything is ok sir!"

"Good, now let me take Malon up to her room," without letting Demen reply, Adol began waling towards the house.

"You GO DUDE!" Demen shouted.

Adol winced and shook his head, "people…"

* * *

MajoraGanon stood in the castle's throne room looking out through a glass window. "Aghanim, come forth."

As if on cue, Aghanim appeared and bowed before his master. "What is it you wish my lord?"

"Assemble the troops, I want that ranch!" the evil lord's eyes glowed a deep red as he spoke.

"Yes, my master," the evil sorcerer bowed once more before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Malon woke up few hours later to the sound of the falling rain. She stood up and walked towards her window and peeked outside. The sky was grey and it was raining slightly, a sign of an incoming storm. She looked down at the ground and saw Adol standing in the middle of the coral herding the horses back the stalls. She smiled as the thoughts of the previous mind overtook her.

The young farm girl put on her usual attire and headed down stairs. She was greeted by her father that laid in a pile of hay, sleeping.

"Father!" Malon shouted.

The sleeping man suddenly stood up. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Dad, there's a storm coming, lets help the guards put the animals back in the barn," Malon ordered.

"Right, right, I'm coming sweetie. Let me…just…lay here…a bit…" Talon barely finished his last sentence and was fast asleep.

Malon placed her hands on hips. "Honestly!"

* * *

Malon ran outside and greeted Adol. "Hey, Adol!"

"Malon? You should go back to the house, we got things settled here. You might catch a cold," Adol said as he led the last horse into the stable.

"No way, I want to help out. This IS my ranch you know," she pouted.

Adol looked at her, about to reply but he didn't get the chance as a guard quickly cut him off. "Sir Adol, there is a massive battalion headed this way!"

"What?!" Adol shouted. "How many?!"

"About 50, sir," the soldier huffed.

Malon's eyes widened, "Adol, there are only 10 of you. You can't possibly…"

"Ready your stations men, prepare for battle!" Adol yelled.

The soldiers saluted before hurrying off to their posts.

"Malon, I want you to stay in the house."

"But…"

"NOW," Adol roared.

Malon opened her mouth to reply but gave up and did as she was told.

Adol grabbed a soldier who was making way past him. "Where the hell is Demen?!"

The guard shrugged. "I haven't seen him all day!"

* * *

Off in the horizon, as the clouds covered the sky and the rain pounded against the floor, an armada of moblins made their way towards the ranch. Led by Aghanim himself, the cold blooded monsters marched onwards with an untamable lust for blood and the desire to kill and destroy.

Aghanim raised his hand in the air, signaling the forces to stop. "Now, we wait for our opening," the sorcerer hissed.

* * *

Demen rushed through the ranch trying to reach his post when something peculiar caught his eye. Off the backside of the ranch, Ingo laid sitting down facing the wall. The young soldier quickly ran at him. "Quick sir, you need to get inside the house. It is not safe out here."

His eyes widened as he saw Ingo stood up and turned to face him carrying a load of bomb flowers in his hands. A demented grin crossed his face as he saw the look of terror in the young boy's face.

Demen extended his hand slowly. "Please, just put the bombs down. You might get hurt sir."

Ingo laughed hysterically. "All for Lord MajoraGanon!" without saying anymore he ignited the bombs on his hands.

"No! Don't!" Demen lounged at him in attempt to stop him but was suddenly flung back by an unknown force.

He looked up and found Adol clutching his collar tightly. "DUCK!"

Demen quickly snapped back into reality and covered his head as a massive explosion took place. As the smoke cleared, he looked up and found Ingo's lifeless body on the floor next to a huge hole in the southern wall.

"That fool!" Adol cursed. "He was working with the enemy all this time!" he turned to face Demen. "Demen, gather the troops….DEMEN!"

Demen did not budge. He stood their eyeing the dead body in horror. "He was right there… right in front of me…. But now he's dead, he's dead!"

Adol grabbed the boy and shook him. "Get a hold of yourself! Everything will be fine!"

"What if I die? What if I die?! I don't want to die!" Demen shouted in his state of panic.

"_Damn, I knew he was too young,"_ Adol thought as he shook the boy. "Listen to me, everything will be all right, I promise you but you have to remain calm, do I make myself clear?!"

The young soldier looked at him and slowly nodded.

"Good, now go get the others," without saying another word, Adol flung the boy backwards and ran towards the entrance.

Aghanim had already reached the entrance and scanned the inside of the ranch until his gaze landed on Ingo's body. "Hmph, so he did prove useful after all."

"Sorcerer!"

Aghanim spotted a young knight standing a few feet in front of him with his sword drawn and smiled. "Young knight of Hyrule, your defeat is imminent, surrender at once."

"Never!" Adol shouted.

"As you wish," Aghanim said as he raised his hand in the air. "Attack!" he flung his hand down as the army of moblins poured into the small ranch.

"Soldiers ready?!" Adol raised his sword in the air and looked back at the few soldiers he had. "Charge!"

At the sound of his words, the small Hylian armada dashed towards the enemy as they shouted war cries. Swords clashed, spears swiped, and arrows were shot as the battle began.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ranch, Malon stood up in her room with her father next to her. "What is going on outside?" Malon asked her father as he watched from the window.

"It is not a sight I wish for you to see," Talon huffed.

The young farm girl quickly rushed to her father's side and peeked out the window. She gave a small cry as she saw the soldiers struggling for their life. She spotted Adol fighting off five moblins simultaneously. She could tell he had already suffered some wounds.

"I can't stand it! I will go fight too!" Malon stated.

"You can't, it's too dangerous!" Talon protested.

"Father, can't you see? They are fighting for our sake! We can't just leave them all to die!" Malon grabbed her bow and arrows and rushed out the door without saying anymore.

"Just like her mother," Talon mumbled.

* * *

"We are being overrun sir!" one soldier shouted as he fought off a moblin.

"We need to hang in their, we mustn't let the enemy take hold of this ranch," Adol stated as he sent a moblin flying back with his sword.

Adol fought relentlessly against the horde of moblins. Moblins would take him by surprise and injure him but he wouldn't give up. He hacked and slashed his way through the wave of monsters, unaware of his surroundings. His adrenaline grew as the blood of the moblins rained down upon him and soon it turned into a killing spree fuelled by his desire to protect.

One by one, the soldiers of the Hylian army fell in the hands of the enemy until only a few remained. The battle was paused as the hylians fell back to catch their breath. Aghanim stood in the middle between his moblin soldiers eyeing the soldiers with an amused expression.

"It is so much fun to watch you all struggle. Please, take this time to rest and pray the Goddesses for a swift and painless death!"

"Sir Adol… we can't possibly win…," one of the soldiers huffed.

"I… will not give up. I will fight till death. Who's with me?!" Adol shouted with renewed vigor.

The few soldiers that remained all raised their weapons and charged at the moblins once more.

Aghanim laughed. "Fools, kill them all, show no mercy!"

The battle waged on once more as both groups fought desperately for victory. Adol had no problem fighting off the moblins but every now and then he would witness one of his comrades being slain by the cold blooded monsters. One by one, he would watch them all die before coming to the realization that he was alone.

The moblins surrounded him and eyed him down like a predator stalks his prey. Adol looked around, trying to find someone, anyone who had survived. His hopes diminished as he slowly saw all the dead bodies of the ones he called friends.

"Dammit… this can't be…," he huffed. "NOOO!" he suddenly dashed towards the nearest moblin and began slashing away at any moblin that stood in his way. "You will all pay!"

"_I admire his persistence,"_ Aghanim thought to himself. _"Yet, he must die!" _The dark sorcerer stretched his hand forward and shot a dark energy blast that caught Adol by surprise and sent him flying towards the ground.

Adol slowly opened his eyes after the attack and found himself on the ground, heavily injured and with almost no hope left. He looked to his side and saw the lifeless body of Demen lying on the floor next to him.

"De…Demen," Adol choked.

_Flashback _

"_Hi, my name is Demen. I was assigned to you squadron sir, I'm glad to meet you." _

_Adol smiled and shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine Demen." _

"_Wow, I can't believe I meeting the one who singled handedly defeated all those bandits. Sir, when I grow up, I wanna be just like you!" Demen smiled. _

_Adol blushed slightly. "Just stick with me and you'll do fine."_

_

* * *

_

"_Hey Demen, I've just been assigned to protect the Lon Lon Ranch. I was wondering if you wanted to come along. It might be pretty boring so I don't mind if you stay here in Kakariko." _

"_Are you nuts?! We always go together, wherever you go, I go!" _

"_It's settled then, we head out tomorrow." _

"_Sounds good." _

_

* * *

_

"_You're something else you know that Adol?" _

"_Yep, that's why we make such good friends." _

"_No arguments there!"_

_

* * *

_

"_What are you doing with the ranch owner's daughter?" _

"_None of your business." _

"_Don't tell me you were with her the whole night!" _

"_Quit it Demen, I mean it." _

"_You GO DUDE!"_

_

* * *

_

"_What if I die? What if I die?! I don't want to die!" _

"_Everything will be fine Demen, I promise you!" _

_

* * *

_

"_Everything will be fine, I promise you." _The words echoed through his mind as he stared at the body of his one and only true friend. "I'm sorry…Demen…" Adol grabbed his friend's lifeless hand as he cried desperately.

"Your life ends here, knight!" Aghanim hissed as he charged up and energy blast.

"Adol!" Aghanim looked up as an arrow pierced his chest.

Malon quickly rushed to Adol's side as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Talon suddenly appeared with Geis and mounted Adol onto the mare's back.

Malon shot multiple arrows at the last remaining moblins before mounting Geis as well. "Dad, we need to get out of here!"

"Hyah!" Talon pulled on the reins as Geis took off in a mad dash towards the exit.

Aghanim recovered from the attack and shot several energy blasts at the group but they all missed and in seconds, they were out of sight.

"Curses! Well, no matter. The ranch is ours and soon, the rest of Hyrule fall before us!" Aghanim laughed maniacally.

* * *

Back in Kakariko, a lone soldier stood watch, eyeing the fields for any signs of danger. He suddenly saw a cloud of dust on the horizon and realized who it was. "Sir Adol!" he quickly motioned the other guards to open the gates as he ran towards them.

"Sir Adol, what happened?" the soldier questioned as he looked at the unconscious knight.

"We were attacked by MajoraGanon's forces. Please, let us through, this boy needs medical attention," Talon huffed.

"Yes, right away. Please, follow me."

"Everything is going to be ok Adol," Malon whispered softly into his ear.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 3. Again, I apologize for my late update, bad me, that's a bad me. A few things: First of all, I'm sorry if the chapters are becoming a bit depressing. I mean, its not always going to be bad but it's a war so try to bear with me on this. Second of all, I really had to fight off the urge to put "Hylians prepare for glory!" ('300' quote) during the battle. Third of all, I seriously almost cried during the part with Demen. It's amazing how much I can bond with a character I only created a few minutes ago sniff Fourth of all, I forgot to place a physical description of Adol so for those that don't know how he looks like, you can check it out in Hyrule Battle Book 1 chapter 20. Fifth of all, I had to rush this chapter so there may be many grammar errors, sowie. And last but not least, today "August 3****rd****, is my b day! Yay, go me! Send me cookies… or reviews, whatever is good! **

**Till next time!**


	4. Ruler of Twilight

Ruler of Twilight

**Ruler of Twilight **

**Chapter 4. I wonder if people forgot about this story. Anyway, my computer was down so I had to wait six months to get it fixed. Let's just hope I can still write. **

**Summaries: **

**Chapter 1: **The first battle of the war takes place in Hyrule field with Link and Co. emerging victorious. Later on, Kakariko gets attacked by Zant and his shadow monsters. Link gets captured and sent to the Twilight realm.

**Chapter 2: **Nabooru decides to infiltrate Hyrule castle (where MajoraGanon currently resides) in an attempt to rescue Zelda. Her efforts where futile however and both of her comrades die in the hands of Aghanim. As for Nabooru, she has an encounter with MajoraGanon which results in her disappearance. Meanwhile, Link and Navi awake in the Twilight realm and meet Midna who explains to them about the Twilight and Zant.

**Chapter 3: **As the war erupts, Malon is locked away in her own ranch under the vigilance of the Hylian soldiers and Adol (Hyrulian Royal Knight). One night, she decides to escape but is caught by Adol who in an attempt to please her, takes her to Lake Hylia where they spend the entire night talking. The following day, the ranch gets attack by Aghanim and his moblin forces who wipe out all of the Hylian soldiers. Malon, her father, and Adol manage to survive and escape but the ranch falls to MajoraGanon's forces.

_Just what exactly is going on?! One second my life is as ordinary as it gets, and then a war suddenly erupts. My father often talked to me about the Great War that took place several years ago and the tragedy it brought but I never once thought it would be this bad. The ranch has been destroyed, the farm animals are probably dead and the only friend I have is severely wounded. It barely begun and I can't stand it. Link, wherever you are, please come home soon. We need you! _

_Malon _

"So, Midna was it? Where exactly in Hyrule is this Twilight?" Link asked. The young hero felt odd, out of place. He didn't know whether the cause of his uneasiness was the strange atmosphere or the small imp floating before him. Either way, he knew he had to get home.

The small imp known as Midna let out a small giggle. "Silly Hylian, the Twilight is in another realm."

Navi began to fly hysterically around the imp. "We were sent to another REALM?!"

Midna crossed her little arms and nodded. "Seems that way."

Link took a moment to let the information sink in. It was a hard hit but it did explain some of the things he was questioning before. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Ok, so how do we get out of here?"

"Well," Midna took some time to ponder, "it's simple, you just don't."

"What?!" Navi was beyond hysterical at this point. "Listen here you little imp, if you don't tell us a way to get out of here I'll…" she was cut off by Link who grabbed her by her petite wings.

"Navi, quit it," he turned to face Midna. "There has to be a way out of here."

"Well," Midna placed her hands behind her back and smiled. "You could always ask our ruler, Zant."

Link shot up at the mention of Zant. "Isn't that the guy who brought us here? Where is he?"

Midna pointed at a huge structure in the background. "He's in there but if you want to get to him you're gonna need my help."

No way!" Navi shrieked. "We don't need your help! Beside, you could very well be with the enemy."

Midna placed a hand on her chest and made a face. "Ouch, that accusation really hurt," she said in a mock tone.

"Why you…"

"Enough," the young hero spoke. He had to admit, Navi had a point but there was no other way. "Midna, lead us in."

The young imp smiled victoriously. "He, he, he no problem."

Navi mumbled to herself as she followed the two into the building.

The trio reached the complex in a matter of minutes. They entered the building and examined its interior. It was much like the other structures but this one had an ominous feeling to it. A feeling of darkness.

"Can you sense it Navi?" Link asked as he touched the cold wall of the building.

"Yea," Navi shivered. "It's so cold and lifeless."

"Nah, you're just hungry," Midna stated as she floated down the corridor.

Link and Navi exchanged glances before following the imp.

The group navigated through the maze like building until reaching a grand door leading to the throne room. It was a rather short walk with no enemies or problems of the sort. Everything was pretty straightforward. Navi was relieved but Link was tense, something was not right.

Without a second of hesitation, Link opened the door to the throne room coming face to face with the ruler of twilight, Zant.

The masked sorcerer stood up from his throne and extended his arms into the air laughing maniacally. "You fell into my trap!"

Link, Navi, and Midna looked around the room, complete and utter silence.

Navi flew towards Link and whispered in his ear. "What is he talking about?" the young Hylian simply shrugged.

Midna flew forward, hands on her hips, "Cut the crap, what are you talking about?"

"If it isn't my sweet Midna, how long has it been my little imp?" the ruler asked in a amused tone.

Midna clenched her teeth and growled. "Link! Kick his ass!"

The Hylian nodded and unsheathed his sword and shield. "My pleasure."

Zant began floating in the air. "Do you honestly believe you can defeat me? Now that I have you where I want you, you'll be begging to die by the time I'm through with you."

Link scoffed. "Please, I've heard better. Do you worst!"

Zant smirked as a purple aura began surrounding him. He waved his arms and mumbled something that Link couldn't quite understand. "Let this game begin!" the sorcerer extended his arms to his side and a huge flash of light engulfed the room, blinding Link and the rest.

"What the hell?! Link cursed as he shielded his eyes.

"Crap…," Midna mumbled. "Hold on to something!"

Link groaned slightly as he laid on the ground. He began moving his hands; they seem to be in tact. He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?" He was standing in the middle of a clearing with trees all around it. And it was dark, too dark for him to see clearly. "Where am I?"

"Be careful," a voice whispered.

Link was startled by the voice and turned around to find Midna floating behind him, her face held a serious expression. "This is an illusion. Zant uses this type of magic to fight however he pleases. Just stay on your guard."

Link nodded. "I understand," he turned to face the trees. "I have a feeling he's watching us."

Navi suddenly appeared next to Link and cuddled his neck. "This is pretty creepy," she whined.

Suddenly, a purple ball of energy shot out from the tree branches flying straight a Link. The young hero quickly raised his Mirror shield and the attack bounced off. "You coward! Come and face me like a man!"

Zant's evil laughter could be heard from the trees but Link couldn't find the exact location. "How can you fight, if you can't even see me?"

Link growled in frustration. "This isn't good."

As soon as he said that, another ball of energy flew towards him but this time, from behind. Link quickly rolled out of the way and dodged it but the onslaught was just beginning. Multiple energy blasts shot out from different directions catching Link off guard. The Hylian managed to dodge a few but it was futile, he was hit on the leg which caused him to lose balance, and another attack caught on square on the chest, sending flying back against the ground. Link flinched at the pain but dismissed it and stood up again.

"This isn't good; you can't beat him if you keep getting hit!" Midna shouted. She was surrounded by a purple barrier.

Link glared at her. "Easy for you to say, you have a barrier protecting you. Can't you cast on me?"

Midna shook her head. "It's only for me, sorry kid."

Link sighed. "I thought as much." He turned to face the trees once more. "Where are you?" he mumbled to himself.

"Ready for round two?" Zant spoke with a soft chuckle.

Multiple black tentacles sprouted from the ground towering 8 feet in the air. They wiggled around, surrounding Link from all sides.

Link bent his knees and assumed a defensive position. The tentacles shot at him at the same time but Link quickly leaped in the air avoiding their strikes but the tentacles quickly shot up towards him. The young hero began hacking and slashing away at the tentacles one by one but he was quickly overwhelmed. He was surprised by his back and was brought down hard on the floor. Link groaned in pain as the tentacles surrounded him once more, ready to finish him off.

"Dammit kid, get up!" Midna shouted from the sidelines, Navi next to her.

The tentacles became stiff like razor sharp swords pointing down at him. In unison, they shot down at him in an attempt to impale him but Link quickly retaliated with his own attack. "Din's Fire!" giant flames shot out from around him burning the tentacles into the ground.

Link took a deep breath as he slowly stood up. "You're gonna have to do better than that Zant!" he spat.

"We'll see," Zant chuckled.

Midna quickly flew towards Link. "This is not good, you're losing!"

Link glared at her once more. "Can you blame me?! The only light here is…..NAVI!"

The little fairy popped up in front of him. "Yes?"

Link leaned over to her and whispered something into her ear. The little fairy nodded and flew away.

Midna watched as Navi left. "What did you tell her?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see," Link replied as he slowly took out his boomerang. He waited for a few minutes in silence. Midna crossed her arms as she stared at the young Hylian.

Zant watched the hero from one of the tree branches. "He he he, this is way too easy," he mumbled to himself.

"AHA GOTCHA!"

"What?!" Zant turned and found Navi floating behind him.

"Link!" she began to glow brighter and brighter, exposing the evil sorcerer's hiding spot.

Link quickly noticed the glow from the trees and saw Zant perched up in the tree shielding his eyes from Navi's light. He quickly threw his boomerang hitting Zant's forehead, sending the sorcerer falling against the ground.

He quickly ran at him and placed his sword against Zant's throat. "Check… and Mate!"

Zant rubbed his head as he flinched in pain. "This…. Isn't over!" He extended his arms and the same bright light as before surrounded Link and co.

"Not again!"

Link opened his eyes slightly, a weird sensation overtaking his body. He could only hear the wind rushing past him. It wasn't until he fully opened his eyes that he realized he was falling.

He turned in the air, trying to see where he was. The sky was weird shade of orange, like a never ending sunset. He looked down and saw an endless pool of water. "The ocean?" His body suddenly came in contact with the water and Link found himself sinking.

He desperately tried to swim towards the surface, just because the setting seemed artificial did not make it so. He broke the surface of the water, taking in deep breaths of air.

"Midna! Navi! Where are you?" he shouted. He tried to make out the form of his friends but all he could see was the endless ocean surrounding him.

"Liiiiiink."

It was faint, but Link was sure someone had called him name. Squinting his eyes to improve his eyesight, the young Hylian managed to spot Midna, hovering over the ocean waves with Navi close beside her.

"Midna! Navi! Over here!" he waved his hands in the air.

Midna began waving at Link frantically. "Link be careful! Zant is…"

Link did not have time to process what the small imp had said. Zant suddenly appeared behind him, hovering over the water. "Hello, hero."

Out of instinct, Link tried to jump backwards but it was no use. He was a sitting duck in the middle of the ocean. There was no way to defend himself. His movements were severely limited and most of his weapons could not be used. Now he was in trouble.

Zant smirked, enjoying the predicament Link found himself in. "What's wrong? Having a little problem?"

"If I don't find a way to defend myself I'll die," he thought, frantically trying to find a solution.

"How bout we go for a little swim?" Zant extended his arms grabbing Link by his shoulders and plunging him into the water.

Link tried desperately to get free. All he could see was air bubbles all around him. He began feeling light headed, the deeper he sank. The water began getting colder and his vision was beginning to blur. "Not… like this…."

He tried desperately to get free but it was no use. Zant's grip was too much for the young Hylian. With the remaining strength he possessed, Link took out his hook-shot. He aimed it at the ocean surface. "Please don't let me miss…." He pulled the trigger and the chain suddenly shot out towards the surface.

Zant laughed maniacally, too busy celebrating his victory to noticed the weapon thrown at him. He looked down and noticed the chain, but it was too late. The hook-shot tied itself to his waist. "What the hell is this contraption?!"

Link noticed the hook-shot had hit something. Without a second thought, Link withdrew the chain, propelling him upwards with incredible speed. "Just… a… little…more."

Zant felt himself being dragged down towards the water but managed to stay hovering in the air. "Hmph, if he thinks he can bring me down with this he is greatly mistaken." Zant had yet to realize that it was not Link's true intention. The young teen broke the surface of the water flying towards the sorcerer.

Zant's eyes widened. "What?!"

Link collided with Zant, the momentum propelling them both upwards.

"You… will not win," Zant charged up an energy blast, ready to shoot Link point blank. "Die!"

Link anticipated his move and countered with his own strategy. "Farore's Wind!" the spell instantly transported Link away from Zant's attack.

"Where did he go?" Zant began looking around until he noticed the blonde above him.

Link's hands began to glow red. "It's over Zant. DIN'S FIRE!" A massive wave of fire magic shot down towards Zant causing to yell in pain. The attack sent him flying down towards the water, bits of ember soaring in the air.

"Not… by a long shot!" As Zant's body hit the water, the bright flash appeared as well and Link found himself disappearing once more.

Link, once again found himself in a completely different scenery. It was a vast plain as far as the eye could see. The soft wind that blew over the grass made it seem as they were alive and the sound of the birds chirping gave it an almost pleasant atmosphere but the young Hylian was not fooled. It was all just an illusion. Navi and Midna appeared behind the teen staring out into the endless plain.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Navi exclaimed.

Midna scoffed and crossed her arms. "You simple fairy, can't you see that this is yet another illusion created by Zant?"

Navi turned to the small imp. "Yea… yea, I knew that!"

Midna sighed and shook her head. "I can sense him near. Are you ready hero?"

Link nodded and gripped his sword and shield tightly while staring at a distant figure which made its way towards them.

"Evil sorcerer at 12 O' clock!" Navi shouted earning a glare from Midna.

Zant stood about 12 feet across from Link bearing that all knowing grin. "We meet again hero."

Link sighed. "Just cut the crap and get it over with."

Zant flinch at the comment but smiled nonetheless. "Ok." He extended his sleeves at his sides. Two scimitar like weapons suddenly shot out from his sleeves, the golden blades shinning under the sun. "Should I attack first or do you want the honor?"

"I'll make it easy on you!" Link shouted as he charged at the sorcerer.

Zant simply smiled and bent down. He leaned forward, taking one step and suddenly disappeared. Link's eyes widened as he dashed towards the nonexistent enemy but before he could say anything, a sudden sharp pain crossed his shoulder and the young Hylian found himself falling on the ground.

Navi and Midna were dumbstruck, eyes trying to process what had just happened. "What the hell just happened?!" Navi shouted.

Midna shook her head. "I… don't know."

Zant suddenly reappeared a few feet behind Link facing the opposite direction. "What's wrong? You couldn't see my attack?"

Link stood up and noticed a trail of blood on his right arm. He looked at his shoulder and quickly realized that it was bleeding. He turned back towards Zant. "What did you do?"

Zant began to laugh, enjoying the look of confusion on Link's face. "This is my world. Here, I do whatever I want. You cannot beat me, I am too fast."

"I've been beating you so far, what makes this any different?" Link said as he stood in a defensive position.

Zant grinned. "Allow me to demonstrate." The sorcerer took another step forward suddenly disappearing.

Link tried to brace himself for the impact but it was too late. He felt himself being cut once more, this time, on his left shoulder. The sorcerer was so fast that the aftershock of the attack caused a gust of wind which sent Link flying backwards towards the ground.

Zant reappeared once again a few feet away from Link. "Do you see now? No… you can't see," the sorcerer began to laugh maniacally.

"Dammit, I crawl out of one hole and into another. How am I gonna get through this one?" Link thought to himself as he stood up, brushing the pain aside.

"Link is having a tough time," Navi turned to Midna. "We have to do something."

Midna kept her gaze at the fight before her. "What can we do?"

Zant prepared himself for another assault. "I think I'll cut you up limb by limb so I can enjoy this moment. What do you think?"

Link took a deep breath and shoved his shield aside, gripping the Master sword with both hands. "Just shut up and fight."

"Ooh, confident aren't we?" Zant said in a mocking tone. "Well, prepare yourself!" He commenced his third attack.

Link closed his eyes in focus. "Concentrate." He suddenly sensed Zant's presence in front of him ready to attack him with a thrust. Link opened his eyes and brought his sword down blocking Zant's attack. He followed up with a high kick in the sorcerer's face sending him tumbling back.

"Woohoo!" Navi cheered as her partner delivered the blow.

Midna on the other hand wasn't that convinced. "He may have blocked that attack but for how long can he keep it up?"

Zant stood up, swaying from side to side in dizziness. He shook his head and snapped back into reality. "So you managed to parry one of my attacks. It seems I can't go easy on you," he extended his swords at his side. "Fine then, time to show you my final attack!"

Link stood back, preparing himself for the oncoming assault. A purple aura began to emanate from Zant's body, making its way towards his scimitars. "Get ready cause now you DIE!"

Suddenly, the scenery began to change color. Link stood dumbfounded. Everything around him was now black and white but not only that, all the noise was gone as well. It was as if he stumbled into nothingness. He tried to move forward but noticed that his movement was limited. He felt his body become heavier every second. "Shit!" he cursed.

Zant once again disappeared. Link's eyes widened as he felt the cold sting of the blade touch his skin but the attack was not over. He suddenly felt as if many needles were being impaled on his body. He tried to scream in pain but it was no use, he couldn't hear anything. As soon as the attack was done, the scenery returned to its normal state.

Navi and Midna were once again lost at the scene before them. Link stood in the spot, not moving. His eyes were dull and distant, almost as if he had turned to stone.

"What just happened?" As soon as Navi said that, Link's shirt ripped revealing many bloody gashes and cuts. The young Hylian got down on his knees and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh no, Link!" Navi flew towards her partner. She tried to call his name but he wouldn't answer. She frantically pushed him trying to get a reaction from him but the pain had left the teen out cold.

Zant suddenly reappeared in front of the injured hero with a satisfied grin. "All talk and no action," he chuckled as he licked the blood off his scimitar.

Navi paid no attention to the sorcerer. She was too busy crying over her dear partner but something suddenly called her attention. Link's fingertips began to move slightly. "Li… Link?" she whispered.

Zant ceased his laughter and raised his sword in the air. "I think it's time we call this little play date over!"

Midna quickly flew towards Zant, hovering in between them. "I won't let you hurt him any longer!"

Zant held and amused expression. "Well, well. What do we have here? Little Midna actually protecting someone? That's unheard of!"

Midna growled. "You won't hurt anyone any longer Zant!"

"Oh really? Who's gonna stop me? You?!"

Midna shook her head. "Not me…"

Link suddenly stood up, his triforce piece glowing in a bright golden light. He raised his sword in the air. "I will."

Zant's eyes widened in shock. "How is it even possible?!"

"Don't forget Zant, this is just an illusion," Midna smirked. "Finish this Link!"

The young Hylian brought his sword down in one final attack. "Kaitengiri!" The sword pierced Zant's upper body diagonally making the sorcerer scream in agony.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

A flash of light engulfed everything and the group found themselves back in Twilight castle. Link kneeled on the floor regaining his breath with Navi hovering next to him.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Navi hugged Link's cheek making him smile in return.

"You brought me back Navi, so thank you." Navi blushed at his comment.

The moment was short lived however when Zant appeared behind Link, standing in a puddle of his own blood. He had his sword high above his head. "You… can't defeat me… I am… the true ruler… of Twilight."

Link's eyes widened. "What?!"

Midna suddenly appeared once again in between Link and Zant. "No Zant, I'm the true ruler of Twilight!" A flash of purple light shot out from Midna's body temporarily blinding Link and Navi.

After the light subsided, Link opened his eyes and saw before him a beautiful woman wearing a long black cloak that barely covered her body. She had flaming orange hair and red eyes that could make anyone flinch.

"Mid…na?" Link asked, still awestruck.

The woman looked back at Link and winked before turning back to the injured sorcerer. "The curse has been broken Zant. You have lost all of your power."

Zant growled in anger. "I will never give up my throne!"

Midna sighed and extended her hand. "Then I shall cast you to the eternal void, never to return to either Twilight or Hyrule." A black Twilight portal suddenly appeared behind Zant sucking him into the darkness.

"MIDNA!" Zant shouted as the portal closed in front of him.

"Well, that's over with," Midna smirked and turned back towards Link who was trying to stand using his sword as a cane.

"You did good hero," the queen complimented.

Link looked down in embarrassment and nodded. "Thank you your majesty," he mumbled.

Midna let out a small chuckle. "Don't go all formal on me kid, I'm still the same little imp you knew except more beautiful of course."

"Midna, how did this all happen?" Navi asked.

"Well," the queen of Twilight placed her hand under her chin in thought. "I suppose I do owe you an explanation. Zant was my advisor but ever since I met him I knew he was a power hungry fool. It wasn't until he met MajoraGanon that he began to be threat to me and my people. You see, MajoraGanon gave him the power he needed to turn me into an imp and take over the Twilight."

Link nodded. "Zant wanted power and MajoraGanon promised him power in exchange for my death. Tsk, typical."

"Nevertheless, you came and broke the curse placed on me. Now you must return to your world and finish this fight once and for all. On behalf of my people and myself, thank you, Hero of Twilight," Midna bowed.

Link blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"It's all in a day's work!" Navi smiled.

Link looked back for a second. "But… how do we get back?"

"I was getting to that," she walked forward towards Link and grabbed his face with both of her hands. Leaning forward, Midna kissed the young teen softly on the lips.

Link blushed intensely as she broke the kiss. "That was for luck." She then waved her hand and a portal appeared behind Link. "Take care hero."

"Oooooh, wait till Saria hears about this!" Navi giggled to herself.

Link smiled and nodded, stepping into the portal. "Navi, let's go home."

"Yes sir!"

Midna smiled and waved at the pair. "May the Goddesses shower you with their blessings."

Link found himself flying through what seemed like a black tunnel at high speed. "What is this place?" he asked Navi.

Navi shrugged. "I think this is the bridge that connects both worlds. Hyrule must be at the other side!"

The young Hylian nodded but suddenly he sensed something. "This presence… it can't be!"

He looked back and saw Zant flying towards him with his hands outstretched. "I won't die without making sure you can never hurt my master!"

The sorcerer collided with Link sending both of them tumbling away from Navi.

"LINK!" the little fairy shouted but the young teen was lost in the eternal blackness.

"Get off me!" Link shouted as he fell into the dark void, struggling to get free.

Zant suddenly took out a small black stone and placed it on Link's forehead. "Now I place my curse on you. So long hero, see you in the after life," the sorcerer laughed maniacally as evaporated into nothingness.

Link screamed in pain as the stone sank into his skin. He suddenly closed his eyes and everything went dark.

Link awoke with a start, "Wha… where am I?" he looked around and noticed the familiar lake. "Lake Hylia… I'm home!"

He tried to stand but found it hard to keep himself balanced. "What is this?" he looked up. "Why does everything seem so bigger?"

He managed to make his way towards the lakes edge and looked down into the water. What he saw before him almost shocked him to death.

"HOLY GODDESSES! I'M A WOLF!"

**A/N: I can't believe it took me almost seven months to rewrite this chapter. I hope the cliffhanger caught everyone's attention. I didn't mean to be… well, mean but it was necessary. **

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
